My Darling, I Love You
by Kryptic-Moon
Summary: Ryou begins to think that Bakura doesn't love him. Bakura has to do everything in his power to prove and convince Ryou that he does indeed love the little one. WARNING: Lemon, Tendershipping yaoi – Male x Male pairings – and Mpreg. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE


**{My Darling, I Love You}**

**{SUMMARY}**: Ryou begins to think that Bakura doesn't love him. Bakura has to do everything in his power to prove and convince Ryou that he does indeed love the little one. WARNING: Lemon and Tendershipping yaoi. – Male x Male pairings – If you do not like to read about homosexuality, lemon or Male pregnancies, I suggest you head for the hills right now and protect your precious minds. Rated M for suggestive themes, vulgar language and everything above. Side Paring(s): Ardent, Puzzle and Puppyshipping

**{Genre}**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Drama  
**{Rating}**: Teen - Mature  
**{Main Characters/Pairing}**: R. Bakura & Yami Bakura  
**{Side Characters/Pairings}**: Yugi M. Yami Yugi, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Tristan Taylor, Serenity Wheeler and others.

* * *

**{CHAPTER ONE}**

Ryou cracked open his chocolate brown eyes.

In front of him, he saw Bakura's lovely features. His eyes were closed lightly and his mouth was ajar slightly as he let out soft snores. Gently, Ryou lifted his hand and caressed the soft cheek with his index finger. Bakura flinched slightly and Ryou's face saddened. He didn't like causing Bakura to be uncomfortable with his touch. He wanted to show that it was okay and he didn't have to be afraid of anything.

The younger, white-haired boy let out a gentle sigh. He felt Bakura's grip tighten around his waist and Ryou smiled softly. Leaning back down, Ryou kissed the bridge of his lover's nose and slipped away. Uncovering the lower half of his body, Ryou flipped his legs around and let them dangle down the side of the bed.

He hesitated before letting the soles of his feet touch the cold floor. Padding across the room in only his underwear, Ryou stole one last glance at the sleeping form of Bakura before he opened the door and exited the room. He went to the bathroom and released his bladder full of liquid before gazing at himself in the mirror. He was still a bit tired and sore from what happened the previous night.

Bakura had taken him hard and fast. It was unbelievable how horny he could get within a matter of moments. Out of love, Ryou had allowed his lover to beat the living crap out of his rectum, which probably left bruises on his prostate and scrotum. He was pretty sure that Bakura was just in it for the action.

Never once, since they were together; did Bakura ever tell Ryou that he loved him.

It was hard thinking that you were probably being used by the one person that you loved most, but Ryou sometimes couldn't take the fact that Bakura possibly didn't even hold a fraction of affection for him and had to cry himself to sleep whenever Bakura was out tormenting the city people or the Pharaoh and his friends. Feeling hurt grip his chest, Ryou struggled to fight back the pain.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Ryou gritted his teeth as he balled his fists. He could do this. Just fight it off.

It was a bit of a struggle, but he managed to calm back down without breaking into tears. Everyone had teased Ryou of being too soft. His friend, Yugi Muto was the same. They were both considered weaklings and couldn't fight back to save their lives.

Both of them were protected by their lovers and former yami's, Bakura and Yami. They were taken out of harm's way and the danger was dealt with before anyone had any time to blink. Ryou didn't mind this at all. He loved being sheltered by Bakura; it was his only means of security in the world. Though Bakura was rough and hurtful with everyone outside of the sanctity of home, Bakura had another personality. He was gentle when he was alone with Ryou, but still could be mean.

Returning back to reality, Ryou realized that he hadn't put the coffee-maker on.

Getting up from his seat on the chair, he padded over to the counter and flicked on the red button on the side. The coffee grounds were already placed inside the filter and so had the water, courtesy of the house-keeper. Bakura had hired a maid to keep the house in order so that Ryou could spend more time with him, which was perfectly fine with Ryou.

The draining of the water in the coffee-maker started up and it lulled Ryou after a while. He listened to it contently, not bothering to move after it stopped and the pot was full. The only thing that snapped him back to reality was the gentle knocking on the front door.

_It must be Kathy._ Ryou thought as he got up.

Peeking through the window, he saw the curly-haired silhouette of the house-keeper and gave an inward smile. Opening the door, the girl outside lifted her gaze from the ground and blinked. She clearly hadn't expected Ryou to be only in his underwear when answering the door.

"Come in." He gestured and stepped to the side. Kathy nodded and stepped inside the house.

"Bakura's still sleeping." Ryou spoke up after the auburn-haired lady set her bags down. She gave him a smile.

"Thank you Ryou, I'll make sure not to disrupt him."

Both Ryou and Kathy knew very well not to suddenly wake up Bakura. His usual bitter mood would become even sourer if he was woken abruptly and without warning. He disliked surprise attacks as it wounded his pride and being the person he was, Bakura wouldn't ever let that happen.

Occasionally, Ryou would take advantage of Bakura as he slept and would sneak attack him for fun; although it always led to something quite naughty afterwards.

"Ryou, um...where do I put this?" Kathy called Ryou out of his thoughts and he looked at her blankly.

"I said, where do I put this?" In her hand, a pair of dirtied undergarments dangled as if she were afraid to touch it. Ryou's face paled in embarrassment. He hadn't even realized those had been lying in the middle of the living room.

"Oh, uh...upstairs in the hamper will be fine. It's behind our closet door which is to the left as soon as you walk through the door."

Kathy smiled sheepishly as she secured her grip on the boxers and turned towards the stairs. He watched as she walked up and sighed before leaning back in his chair. He could feel the sore bruises Bakura had given him from the night before after their love-making.

A few moments later, Ryou heard a loud crashing noise coming from upstairs and a startled yelp. _Aw shit..._ Ryou thought instantly. Kathy had probably been doing what she was told when Bakura had woken up and saw her in the room. He was probably fuming by now, demanding what she was doing there.

_I probably have to soothe him now and get Kathy out of there before he really gets going._ Ryou heaved a sigh. When Bakura was angry, you could practically see a storm raging within him. Getting to his feet, Ryou dashed upstairs.

A squeal of shock came from Kathy as she cowered in the corner with things being hurled at her. Pillows, blankets, anything Bakura could find, he'd throw. Ryou burst into the room. He took a swift glance towards Bakura who was in the midst of searching for a harder object to chuck at the maid. In quick reflex, Ryou threw himself on top of Bakura.

"Stop it!" He cried.

Bakura halted in what he was doing. He hadn't expected a Ryou-only-in-his-underwear to come flying in the room and land on top of him.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Bakura demanded, glaring at the curly-haired lady who stood, cowering by the corner.

"She's doing her job 'Kura." Ryou replied fiercely.

"Her job doesn't include intruding in our room." He snarled.

Ryou straddled Bakura's hips and leaned forwards. "Leave her alone." He murmured.

Bakura's glare wavered then softened as Ryou stared at him with his pleading eyes. "Fine,"

With that, Kathy deposited the dirtied underwear in the hamper like Ryou had told her to and fled out the door. Ryou still sat on Bakura's stomach, inclined forwards. Bakura propped himself up on his elbows so that he could encase his lover's mouth in his own. Demanding entrance, Ryou instantly opened his mouth and allowed Bakura to map out the wet cavern. Bakura's tongue dominated Ryou's in a matter of minutes as they kissed. They broke apart for air promptly after.

"Can I get up now?" He asked, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Ryou got up off of Bakura.

After getting dressed, Ryou went downstairs and sighed. He glanced towards Kathy who gave him an apologetic smile.

He returned it with a smile of sympathy. It wasn't her fault that Bakura had woken up as soon as she left to complete her task so she wasn't the one to blame.

Standing by the counter, Ryou sighed as he stared out the window.

Lush, green grass blanketed the front yard and every other yard. Warm, summer air breezed through the leafy deciduous trees and kissed the faces of the people outside. Ryou longed to be outside, where he could be free as he wandered about.

But knowing Bakura, he probably had other plans that prevented Ryou from going out.

"So are you going to take me on the kitchen table again?" Ryou asked timidly, looking at Bakura who was calmly sipping his coffee at the table. Bakura stared blankly at him before smirking.

"If you're that desperate, then yes."

Ryou swallowed. It wasn't that he didn't like being taken, he absolutely loved it (Then again, who wouldn't?). The only thing that he was nervous about was that Ryou didn't want this to happen while Kathy was present.

Bakura abandoned his coffee and sneaked up behind Ryou, encircling his waist with his arms and pulling him close. Ryou felt his back collide with Bakura's chest and he knew that he was in for it.

The elder teen nuzzled Ryou's nape and ran his fingers through the soft, fluffy bleached hair. Ryou felt tingles running up and down his spine when he did this. The pale skin on Ryou's neck became embedded with goose bumps and Bakura made a little grunt-groan noise as he exhaled sharply.

"Mmm...'Kura," Ryou whispered. He tilted his head back, already lost.

"Hush little one." Bakura replied just as softly.

The dark trailed his lips along Ryou's hair-line just behind his ear. The scent of Ryou's shampoo was enticing him to go on more. Ryou moaned in ecstasy as Bakura found his ear lobe and flicked his tongue underneath, playing with and teasing it. The sensitive skin just below his ear lobe was breathed on which made Ryou shiver and snuggle up to him even more, relishing his warmth and the attention he was being given.

"Oh God Bakura, more please!" Ryou pleaded tearfully when Bakura had suddenly pulled away.

Bakura only smirked as he removed his arms from Ryou's waist and turned back to the table. He sat down and took a sip of his coffee. "It's getting cold."

The absence of Bakura's lips made Ryou go into a fit for more, but he kept himself from crying out.

"Aw, dammit 'Kura, why'd you have to stop?" Ryou pouted.

Bakura gave his young lover a crooked smile and continued sipping his coffee.

Ah, the pleasures of being him.

* * *

**HAVOC**: And there we have it! The first chapter. I've been itching for two days to write up something Tendership-y and now my goal has finally been completed.

**REIKO**: Havoc and I both hope that you readers (Tendershipping fan or not) review and give us your input on how you think Havo did! She deeply appreciates constructive criticism.

**HAVOC**: Well, that's it for this update, have a great day!

**REIKO**: Byeee!


End file.
